Thnks fr th Mmrs
by Roxius
Summary: Sometimes, Rao just wanted to grab Himiko and kiss her. 50 random sentences of RaoXHimiko, taking place before, after and during the game, as well as some AU events. Yuri, shoujo ai, femmeslash, lesbians. Please Read and Review! I wrote more this time!


Title: Thnks fr th Mmrs

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Rao X Himiko; one random sentence is KaguyaXFuse FSR (For Some Reason)

Summary: Sometimes, Rao just wanted to grab Himiko and kiss her. 50 random sentences of RaoXHimiko, taking place before, after and during the game, as well as some AU events. Yuri, shoujo ai, femmeslash, lesbians. Please Read and Review! I wrote more because I had the time.

* * *

**1. Kiss**

Sometimes, Rao just wanted to drop all the formalities, grab Himiko forcefully by the arms, and kiss the hell out of her.

**2. Child**

"Priestess Rao...hypothetically, if we were able to have a child...what should we name him/her?"

**3. Fox**

When the two women had their fortune read, they were told that a menacing nine-tailed creature would be a sign that their lives would soon be lost...but they didn't believe it at the time.

**4. Swim**

Diving into the water together, they entertwined and kissed passionately, forgetting everything else in the world but each other for just that one moment...

**5. Gone**

Rao clutched the huge bleeding wound on her chest and, before the darkness overcame her, she whispered a single name, "Himiko..."

**6. Meet**

"Hello, your highness...I am the Priestress Rao."

**7. Dance**

Rao held Himiko tightly as they gracefully moved across the ballroom floor...their hands wrapped around one another.

**8. Vanilla**

Rao tasted like Vanilla...

**9. Chocolate**

...And Himiko tasted like Chocolate. HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

**10. Breasts**

Rao was usually uncomfortable when people talk about her cleavage, but she loved to show them off in front of Himiko.

**11. Love**

It was a short-lived love, but still sweet and wonderful nonetheless.

**12. Hate**

When Nine-Tails mockingly revealed it had killed Rao to the Queen, Himiko flew at it with such a aura of hatred she hadn't even realized she was just making her death come even quicker.

**13. Heaven**

When they met in heaven again...they both broke down crying in each other's arms.

**14. Forgive**

"Do you forgive me, Himiko?" "Of course I do..."

**15. Smile**

Whenever Princes Fuse smiled at her...Kaguya just melted inside.

**16. Question**

"Mommy...what's a 'dyke'?"

**17. Song**

It was a little annoying for everyone when Rao wrote a song for Himiko instead of making her usual prayer rounds.

**18. Secret**

It was the most tempting secret they had ever been forced to keep.

**19. Fight**

As Amaterasu continued to wear down the nine-tailed demon, she could feel the pleading souls of Rao and Himiko offering their strength to avenge their deaths and all of those who have suffered under the demon's wrath.

**20. Hug**

When Rao gave her a comforting hug one day, Himiko knew her feelings went beyond friendship.

**21. Taboo**

Himiko once told herself she would soon commit suicide than form a relationship with another woman...yet here she was, lying in bed next to Rao.

**22. Memory**

Rao's earliest memory of Himiko was when they met as kids...it was something she'd never forget.

**23. Red**

Her blood was red...just like Himiko's soft beautiful cheeks whenever they kissed...

**24. Blue**

Rao and Himiko laid on the grass and stared up at the sky together, their happiness of being together barely able to be contained.

**25. Hair**

Himiko ran her fingers through Rao's hair and breathed in the smell of the shampoo, reveling every second.

**26. Loss**

"Ah, well... I guess I never stood a chance, huh? C'mon, let's leave these two lovebirds alone for a while, furball..."

**27. Sex**

"Ooh...ooh...R-Rao...please...further...ooh...ahh...R-R-RAO! RAO!! OHH!"

**28. Who**

"Just...who are you inside? Tell me, Himiko. Who do you think you really are?" Rao asked. Himiko didn't have an answer.

**29. Why**

Himiko once asked Rao why she chose her of all people. Smirking, the priestess replied sarcastically, "I was just desperate and you always looked so lonely in that big palace of yours..."

**30. Flirt**

Even the most serious words that came out of their mouths always seemed to have a hint of flirtation within them.

**31. Broken**

Rao cursed aloud when she opened the box that had a very special vase she bought for Himiko...it was broken in hundreds of pieces.

**32. Hell**

Himiko once wondered if she was going to hell for what she did with Rao last night.

**33. Never**

"I'll never leave you."

**34. Laugh**

It took alot to make Himiko laugh genuinely, but it was always worth it in Rao's eyes.

**35. Pray**

Himiko kissed Rao on the cheek and whispered, "I'm gonna say a little prayer for you...okay?"

**36. Food**

"If you keep eating like that, Rao, you'll get fat!" "...I don't really care, as long as you still love me..." "Don't worry...I will..." "Good."

**37. Fight**

Not once had Rao and Himiko ever got into fight...unless it dealt with who got tops that night.

**38. Arm**

Himiko was surprised when she watched Rao lift a huge barrel up with only one arm.

**39. Neck**

Rao felt like a cheeky vampire when she nibbled on Himiko's delicious-looking neck.

**40. Blind**

Himiko felt like she must have been blind or something not to notice all the sexually-charged hints Rao kept throwing at her until it was too late.

**41. Grow**

Rao was there to take care of Himiko as she grew up; but she took advantage of that fact sometimes.

**42. Molest**

"HOLY SHEET...HIMIKO, DID YOU JUST MOLEST ME? ...heh, I didn't think you had it in you..."

**43. Thanks**

"Thank you for everything...Amaterasu."

**44. Pet**

Since pets weren't allowed inside the palace, Rao kept their cat over at her place.

**45. Name**

"What should we name him?" "...Rico." "Whatever floats your boat..."

**46. Realize**

"Sorry to sound rude, my queen, but how long did it take you to realize I have romantic feelings for you?"

**47. Caught**

The security guard only wanted to request for a higher salary; he didn't expect to walk in on Himiko and Rao in the middle of a make-out session.

**48. Ass**

"If I touched your ass...can you touch mine?"

**49. Right**

How could something so wrong feel so right?

**50. Supernova**

Life could begin and end so suddenly, like a supernova. So they tried to live every day to the fullest, not knowing that their time together was running short...


End file.
